Bakugo Sepertinya
by Yume Shin
Summary: Tidak ada yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Yang ada naksir pada pandangan pertama! - Baguko Katsuki, 2018


"Tidak ada yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Yang ada naksir pada pandangan pertama!" Baguko Katsuki, 2018

 **Bakugo Sepertinya...**

 **By Yume Shin**

 **Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia by Hirokoshi Kouhei**

 **OOC, kadang receh, agak gombal**

 **Happy reading**

Sore itu sekelompok siswa Yuuei kelas 1-A berkumpul di kediaman Kirishima. Mereka adalah Bakugo, Kirishima, Kaminari, dan Sero. Walaupun tidak secara official mereka menyebut perkumpulan mereka sebagai geng, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan berkumpul saat weekend. Dipilihlah rumah Kirishima sebagai markas nongkrong. Alasannya simple. Menurut Kaminari dan Sero rumah Kirishima ada wifi jadi mereka bisa bermain mobel lejen, Bakugo setuju saja, dan Kirishima pasrah.

 _Welcome to mobel lejen_

"Woi Kaminari lari!" Teriak Sero.

"Asam kecut gula manis! Ini sudah lari, woy bantuin napa!" Kaminari tak kalah kencang berteriak.

 _Double kill!_

"Sero kau hebat! Bisa menjebak mereka!" Ujar Kaminari tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

Oke karena ini bukan fanfic tentang mobel lejen jadi mari kita abaikan dua makhluk yang asik dengan masing-masing ponselnya. Beralih ke dua makhluk yang sedari tadi asik bermain play station.

"Bakugo,"

"Oi Bakugo,"

"Bakugo kalau punya kuping dipake!" Suara Kirishima menggema di kamar. Sosok yang diajak berbicara hanya menanggapi dengan tolehan dengan wajah yang pengen dipukul.

"Apa sih, jangan teriak-teriak nanti bayi tetangga bangun," ujar Bakugo tetap fokus pada game yang dimainkannya.

Bukannya selama ini kamu yang sering marah-marah teriak-teriak hingga membuat sakit telinga.

"Bakugo, jadi gini. Aku mau cerita. Kamu harus mendengarkan dengan baik-baik," kata Kirishima pelan.

"Iya,"

"Jadi... gini..."

"Hmm.."

"Errr jadi gini aku mau cerita,"

"JADI CERITA APA NGGAK SIH!" Inilah batas kesabaran Bakugo.

"Oke oke aku cerita. Jadi... sepertinya aku jatuh cinta," ucap Kirishima. Tak lupa wajahnya bersemu merah malu.

"Oh," sepertinya menambah kosa kata Bakugo itu merupakan hal yang sulit.

"KENAPA RESPONMU GITU? HARUSNYA KAMU KAGET!" Kirishima dalam batas kesabaran.

"NGGAK USAH NGEGAS SEGALA! BAHKAN MONYET TERBANGPUN TAHU KALAU KAMU SEDANG JATUH CINTA SAMA SI ALIEN MERAH MUDA ITU!" Ingat jangan pernah berteriak dengan Bakugo. Karena Bakugo akan membalas dengan berteriak lebih kencang.

"Eh kok tahu? Berarti kamu itu monyet terbangnya dong?" Tanya Kirishima dengan wajah polosnya.

"Pilih kuburan atau rumah sakit! Ha!" Bakugo sudah siap dengan tangannya yang akan meledakkan Kirishima.

 _Double kill!_

Eh tenang. Bakugo tidak membunuh Kirishima. Itu hanya efek suara dari mobel lejen yang dimainkan Kaminari. Nice timing!

"Ehh... lupakan saja itu. Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Rasanya seakan duniaku berputar di Mina," Kirishima mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Jelas saja bodoh. Bumi itu berputar mengelilingi matahari," ini Bakugo yang bilang. Hanya saja ini diucapkan dalam hati.

"Lalu sejak kapan kamu jatuh cinta?"

"Ku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat hari pertama masuk Yuuei," jawab Kirishima dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk mengingat pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta dengan Mina.

"Tidak ada yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Yang ada naksir pada pandangan pertama!" Jawab Bakugo serius.

"Mana bisa? Cinta dan naksir itu sama aja," sanggah Kirishima.

"Sangat beda! Cinta adalah perasaan yang dirasakan manusia bukan karena memandang fisik ataupun hal yang lain. Cinta itu hati yang berbicara. Sedangkan naksir itu perasaan suka ketika melihat secara fisik seperti suka terhadap rambutnya, sifatnya, dan hal-hal hanya bisa terlihat diluar saja," percayalah ini kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut seorang Bakugo Katsuki.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu tahu?" Kirishima masih berusaha menyanggah.

"Karena aku sudah pernah merasakannya," jawab Bakugo acuh dengan melanjutkan gamenya.

"Tu... tunggu... jadi kamu pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Kirishima kaget.

"Ralat. Aku pernah naksir. Dan sekarang sedang merasakan cinta," jawab Bakugo santai.

"APA!" Kata Kirishima

"NANI!" Kata Sero

"WHAT!" Kata Kaminari

"Eh kalian mendegarkan?" Tanya Kirishima.

"Iya," / "Yes," kata Sero dan Kaminari bersamaan.

"Lalu Bakugo, siapa cewek sial yang menjadi pacarmu itu?" Tanya Kirishima.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bahtera rumah tangga Bakugo akan penuh KDRT," kata Kaminari dengan pura-pura menangis.

"Bakugo kamu nggak pakai dukun kan?" Tanya Sero.

"Kalian! Kenapa kalau berkata selalu tanpa filter. Nyakitin tau. Pacarku itu manusia pertama yang bisa menahan amarahku. Jelas aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya, dan juga ef ye i (fyi) dia dulu yang suka sama aku," jelas Bakugo.

"Jadi perkenalkan dia dengan kita!" Kata Sero dengan semangat.

"Kalian sudah mengenalnya," jawab Bakugo masih santai.

"EHHH! Apakah dia murid Yuuei?" Kali ini Kaminari yang bertanya.

"Iya,"

"Apakah dia satu kelas dengan kita?" Tanya Kirishima penasaran.

"Rahasia," jawab Bakugo final.

Sore itu mereka melewatkan waktu dengan menanyakan pacar bakugo. Hanya saja Bakugo tetap diam menyimpan rapat rahasia siapa pacarnya.

Jadi, sepertinya mereka lupa bahwa Kirishima ingin curhat tentang perasaannya kepada Mina.

\- The End -

\- Omake -

Mari kita intip saat-saat Bakugo menyatakan perasaan kepada pacarnya.

"Oi muka bulat ikut aku!" Itu bukan ajakan tapi perintah.

"Kita akan kemana Bakugo-kun?" Tanya perempuan itu. Dia adalah Uraraka Ochako. Teman satu kelas Bakugo.

"Jadilah pacarku!"

Dibawah bunga sakura belakang gedung Yuuei. Bakugo Katsuki menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini mengganggunya.

"Ehhh? Tapi Bakugo-kun bukankah kalimatmu menyatakan bahwa itu kalimat perintah bukan kalimat permintaan," jawab Uraraka dengan muka polosnya.

Suasanya romantis yang tercipta beberapa detik lalu hancur.

"Karena aku memerintahkanmu untuk jadi pacarku. Dan ini bukan kalimat permintaan," kata Bakugo menjelaskan.

"Tapi... Bakugo-kun..."

Bakugo satu langkah mendekat.

Uraraka satu langkah ke belakang.

Mereka mengulangi itu hingga punggung Uraraka menabrak pohon. Tidak ada jalan keluar lagi bagi Uraraka.

"Baiklah aku akan memohon untukmu. Kumohon jadilah pacarku. Jika saat ini kamu tidak punya rasa padaku, kumohon berpura-puralah mencintaiku hingga suatu saat kamu lupa kalau sedang berpura-pura dan akhirnya mencintaiku," ucap Bakugo dengan jarak sangat dekat dengan Uraraka. Ditambah dengan suara berat Bakugo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memulainya tanpa harus berpura-pura terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Uraraka dengan senyum manisnya.

"Eh! Jadi?" Bakugo hanya ingin memastikan bahwa telinga dan otaknya masih waras.

"Aku mencintaimu, Katsuki!"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Ochako! Sepertinya aku naksir pada pandangan pertama berubah menjadi cinta." Senyum Bakugo tipis.

\- The End -


End file.
